La infección mortal
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: Durante la 3ra guerra mundial, Rusia creo una bomba que inesperadamente comenzó a infectar a las personas con un virus que los convierte en una especie de zombi. Nuestros protagonistas vivirán un verdadero infierno en un intento de sobrevivir.
1. PROLOGO

**Hola amigos lectores del mundo, soy FlakyVickyHTF (FVHTF) aquí con una nueva historia inspirada en un One-Short de mi ya conocido "CUENTOS (+18)" la cual, solo sugiero leer a aquellos que les gusten las historias eroticas. Como sea, esta historia no será así, esta será normal y sin ningún tipo de escena así. Como sea espero que disfruten de esta historia y recuerden que este es el prólogo, para los que no entiendan que es un prólogo, búsquenlo, tienen internet.**

 **Summary: Durante la 3ra guerra mundial, Rusia creo una bomba que inesperadamente comenzó a infectar a las personas con un virus que los convierte en una especie de zombi. Nuestros protagonistas vivirán un verdadero infierno en un intento de sobrevivir.**

* * *

PROLOGO.

Año 2032, La tercera guerra mundial.

 _"Desde el año del 2015 no se pudo intensificar esta batalla en la cual, muchos países comenzaron a perder territorio. Era un cumplido, lo que Hitler no logro en la segunda guerra mundial, otros países lo están logrando en la tercera guerra mundial."_

 _"¿Cuándo entenderemos que esta guerra es una estúpida forma para mostrar nuestras fuerzas?"_

 _"¿Cuántas vidas hay que perder para darnos cuenta de que estamos acabando no solo con el mundo, si no con nuestra propia existencia?"_

La 3ra guerra mundial había iniciado en el año del 2024 en la cual, E.U.A, Rusia, Siria, Francia, China, y Corea del Sur y Norte, empezaron a exigir nuevas formas de trabajar, sustentar el mundo en el que ellos vivían, peticiones que nunca fueron escuchadas y concedidas. Todos y cada uno de esos países tenían un propósito para entrar en guerra, ya sea por la cosa más tonta como era su baja economía y entrando la aumentarían, o por cosas más serias como una guerra civil.

La vida que muchos comenzaron a perder por estas circunstancias iba en aumento con cada día. Con el tiempo, muchos países comenzaron a desaparecer y el primer país en perder su territorio y título fue E.U.A.

Cada día iba empeorando, y cada vez era más peligroso ir por las calles sin encontrarte algún soldado por ahí que te diera la orden de irte a casa, o escuchar explosiones a 2 cuadras de tu casa.

La vida era horrible y cada vez iba empeorando más con la codicia que los gobiernos tenían a cada segundo. El mundo poco a poco iba cayendo y más países desaparecían siendo tomados por países pequeños que poco a poco iban creciendo.

Rusia en un desesperado intento de tomar el liderato y conquistar el mundo, empezó a desarrollar un arma biológica con la cual, iría a desafiar al mundo y tomarlo en sus manos…

Nunca pensaron que eso acabaría con el mundo…

Cuando terminaron las pruebas del arma biológica, mandaron la primera bomba nuclear con la cual destruirían a Francia y la tomarían.

A los pocos meses se mandó la primera bomba biológica la cual cumplió su objetivo de destruir el lugar y a todos los que estuvieran ahí.

Al poco tiempo envió soldados para levantar un área en lo que antes había sido Francia, pero días después se recibió un comunicado de emergencia en la cual se escuchaba mucha interferencia.

"Aquí soldado *interferencia* el país conocido como Fran… *interferencia* está en un estado de *interferencia* los residentes que antes habitaban esta zona no están muert… *interferencia* varios compañeros, apenas y salí del *interferencia* armas de fuego no los *interferencia* Son muchos, no creo *interferencia* díganle a mi familia que la amo *interferencia* Mike Smith fuera"

Se había iniciado una investigación acerca de lo que sucedió en aquel extraño mensaje, varios rumores se extendieron a lo largo del mundo hasta que una respuesta se hizo clara para el mundo.

 _"Lo han logrado, el mundo está al borde de la destrucción a menos de que encuentren una manera de remediarlo. ¿De qué hablo? Como ya sabrán, Rusia mando hace ya un mes una bomba biológica con la cual destruyo a Francia._

 _Según varios investigadores, se á propagado lo que muchos de nosotros le teníamos miedo *interferencia* el fin del mundo"_

Los gobiernos por una vez en sus vidas habían dejado de pelear y se unieron para combatir contra lo que probablemente sería su destrucción si no lo manejaban ahora. Enviaron soldados para investigar que era contra lo que se enfrentaban, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a varios soldados aún armados caminando en línea recta hacía la nada. Los soldados recién llegados habían intentado una comunicación con los soldados que caminaban sin rumbo aparente pero estos simplemente los comenzaron a ignorar. La comunicación con el exterior era inútil, las grandes cantidades de radiación en el aire interfería con la comunicación, pasaron meses hasta que se pudo tener una comunicación clara finalmente.

 _"Soldado Jeremy en un intento de comunicación con algún lugar que reciba la señal._

 _Mi reporte… *Suspiro* estoy en algún lugar de Francia o lo que era Francia. Me estoy infectando desde hace unas horas… esto no es una apocalipsis zombi como muchos de nosotros creíamos… es algo mucho peor *toz* es peor que los zombis, soy el último soldado que pudo llegar con su último aliento hasta aquí. Los residentes de esta zona están infectados de un virus hecho por la bomba que Rusia creo. Son inmunes a cualquier tipo de arma, es como si sus cuerpo tuvieran una especie de armadura indestructible, según me queda claro, se tardan 2 días en terminar de infectarse *toz* no sé si una bomba podría eliminarlos pero de una cosa estoy seguro, una vez que te infectas, no podrás volver a la normalidad._

 _Soldado Jeremy, fuera"_

Fue lo último que se escuchó.

Los gobiernos no querían arriesgar más de lo que ya habían arriesgado por lo que optaron por poner aquella zona en cuarentena y mandar una bomba nuclear para eliminar a todos los que estuvieran infectados pero simplemente no funciono. Tal y como describió aquel soldado, los infectados poseían una fuerte coraza que los protegía como si se tratase de simples cucarachas.

Los gobiernos estaban en un gran conflicto por como eliminar aquella infección que ya a tantos comenzó a infectar. Las medidas para sobrevivir se hicieron muy escasas pues no sabían contra que se estaban enfrentando, el virus comenzó a evolucionar y a expandirse por todo el mundo convirtiendo a los residentes de este en un montón de zombis evolucionados con el único fin de matar.

Pronto la esperanza de un nuevo y mejor mañana moriría como todos los que creían en ello.

* * *

 **Recuerden que es un prólogo y para los que les dio flojera investigar, un prólogo es una breve explicación de lo que sucede en la historia o en lo que se basa.**

 **Esperen el primer capítulo.**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	2. Comienzo

**Hola superviviente lector, este es un mensaje para ti lector, se bienvenido a nuestro sistema de operaciones donde tendrás que descubrir lo que tu misión significará. Esto es un asunto delicado y vidas estarán en riesgo, pero no te preocupes, aun falta un tiempo antes de que todo inicie... ¿Eh?... ¿De qué hablo? Bueno, sabes que hay una apocalipsis y tu misión es eliminarlo... ¿Cómo inició? Bueno, deja te cuento como inicio desde mi perspectiva...**

 **Summary: Durante la 3ra guerra mundial, Rusia creo una bomba que inesperadamente comenzó a infectar a las personas con un virus que los convierte en una especie de zombi. Nuestros protagonistas vivirán un verdadero infierno en un intento de sobrevivir.**

 **P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Comienzo.**

 **22 de diciembre, 2028**

Era una nublada mañana de invierno en Hurricane, la nieve invadía las calles y cubrían las casas, los niños jugaban sin preocupación alguna de que algo pudiera pasar, después de todo, al menos su nuevo país no combatía contra los ya países en peligro de extinción.

Desde que E.U.A perdió el título, México y Canadá habían llegado a un acuerdo legal para repartirse el ya extinto país en 2 partes, una para cada uno. Al final, los antes principales países de E.U.A ahora eran parte de México gracias a que estos se encontraban de su lado, y entre los miles de terrenos que México adquirió por parte de E.U.A fue Hurricane (Nota de Escritora: Con base a un globo terráqueo en el que ubique Hurricane, pude ubicar cada país en los territorios asignados).

En fin, mientras la mitad del mundo estaba en crisis gracias a la guerra, lo que era América se encontraba en paz, un lugar perfecto para vivir mientras el resto del mundo trataba de correr la misma suerte.

En una residencia apartada de la ciudad, varios niños jugaban en la nieve, hacían muñecos de nieve, guerras con bolas de nieve o jugaban hockey en el hielo.

Entre la multitud de niños jugando había alguien apartado del resto el cual solo dibujaba garabatos en la nieve, un chico pelirrojo de ojos dorados y unas cuantas pecas en sus sonrosadas mejillas, iba con una chamarra roja y un pantalón café, llevaba guantes grises y llevaba colgando unos googles negros, no tenía más de 10 años.

Un par de mellizos al notarlo cerca de su improvisada fortaleza de nieve, lo tomaron por uno de sus brazos y lo arrastraron dentro de la fortaleza.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el niño.

-Tranquilo, solo no queremos que te den las bolas de nieve, deberías crear una fortaleza en lugar de hacer dibujos en la nieve- dice uno de los mellizos, él era castaño oscuro, tenía muchas pecas y sus ojos eran zafiro, iba con una chamarra negra, unos pantalones azul y unos guantes café, a su lado estaba su mellizo, él era rubio con las mismas facciones faciales de su hermano, iba con una chamarra café, unos pantalones negros y unos guantes azul.

-Yo no estoy jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve- dice el niño pelirrojo.

-Pues ahora estas en una- dice el mellizo castaño lanzando una bola de nieve.

-Está bien- dice el chico pelirrojo y toma nieve y hace una bola de nieve para luego lanzarla a la fortaleza enemiga de la cual se asoma una niña rubia de ojos violeta, una chamarra rosa y un gorro morado, la bola de nieve le da en el rostro.

-¡Buen tiro!- celebro el mellizo rubio.

-Gracias- dice el pelirrojo ocultándose en la fortaleza para evitar una bola de nieve.

-Por cierto, ni me presente, me llamo Frederick y él es mi mellizo Gabriel- dice el niño castaño.

-Me llamo Tomas- dice el niño pelirrojo.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?- pregunta Gabriel mirando a Tomas.

-Sí, apenas nos mudamos mamá, mi hermana y yo- dice Tomas lanzando otra bola de nieve.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunta Frederick.

-Inglaterra, mi padre está luchando pero consiguió hacer que nos mudáramos aquí- dice Tomas.

-Genial, es un gusto Tom- dice Frederick lanzando una bola de nieve.

-Igual Frederick- dice Tomas.

-Solo dime Freddy- dice Frederick amistoso.

-A mi dime Golden o Goldie- dice Gabriel.

-¿Golden? ¿Por qué Golden?- pregunta Tom.

-Es algo graciosa la historia de ese apodo- dice Gabriel.

-¿Por?- pregunta Tom.

-Bueno, mi madre tenía un par de viejos peluches que nos dio a Freddy y a mí, entre esos peluches había un par de osos, uno café con sombrero y moño negro, y el otro era dorado con sombrero y moño morado o azul; mamá nos dijo que eran unos viejos personajes de un antiguo restaurante de cuando ella era niña, el oso café se llamaba Freddy Fazbear y el oso dorado era Fredbear Golden Fazbear, ya que a mí me encanto el oso dorado, bueno… Freddy me puso el apodo de Golden que al final me termino agradando- dice Gabriel.

-Ya veo… pues en dado caso díganme Foxy- dice Tom.

-¿Por qué Foxy?- pregunta Freddy.

-Mi papá tiene un adorno en mi casa que es la cabeza de un zorro animatronico que se llamaba Foxy, dice que lo gano en una apuesta con un amigo suyo. Al principio me dio miedo pero al final me acostumbre el tenerlo en casa, pero quise saber más acerca del personaje hasta que encontré que estaban vendiendo un peluche de Foxy en internet así que lo pedí y termino siendo mi peluche favorito, mi papá me decía que tengo cierto parecido con ese personaje y me apodo como Foxy, pero solo él, mi hermana y unos amigos en Inglaterra me dicen así- dice Tom.

-Bueno "Foxy", ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?- dice Golden.

-Megan, pero le digo Mangle porque Foxy tenía una versión femenina a la que le decían Mangle- dice Foxy.

-Ya veo, pues sigamos la guerra Foxy- dice Freddy y lanza un par de bolas de nieve que había hecho mientras platicaban, Foxy asiente y se asoma lanzando una bola de nieve que el viento desvió dándole a un chico distraído con un libro derribándolo.

-Ups- dice Foxy asustado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién le diste?- pregunta Golden asomándose y notando al chico que habían derribado -¡Le diste a Blaze!- dice Golden sorprendido.

-¿Es malo?- pregunta Foxy notando que el chico se levantó tomando su libro con el ceño fruncido, era alguien alto, su cabello era negro con las puntas teñidas de morado y sus ojos eran rojos, iba vestido de morado en su totalidad.

-Claro que es malo, es un amargado- dice Freddy ocultándose.

-¡¿Quién fue de ustedes mocosos?!- dice molesto el chico poniéndose de pie y mirando a los niño que lo miraban asustados,

-Fue el nuevo- dice la única niña del grupo, el chico miro donde estaban los mellizos y noto a Foxy encogiéndose del miedo.

-Con que el nuevo- el chico se acercó a Foxy amenazante, él solo se dejó caer en la fría nieve mirando con miedo al más alto -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta.

-T-T-Tom-Tomas- dice temeroso.

-Bueno Tom, que sea la última vez que me das, solo te la dejare pasar porque eres nuevo en el vecindario, me llamo Blaze Bonnister- dice ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a parar a Foxy.

-Un gusto Blaze- dice Foxy aun nervioso.

Una vez resuelto el asunto, Blaze se fue y Foxy tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, realmente le había puesto los nervios de punta, los 4 chicos y chica que jugaban se le acercaron sorprendidos.

-Que suerte tuviste- dice un chico rubio cenizo de ojos grises era el más alto de los 5.

-Creí que te mataría- dice la única niña del grupo.

-Yo igual creí eso- dice Foxy.

-Me llamo Carol- se presenta la niña –Pero dime Chica- dice amable.

-Sebastián Bonnister, soy hermano menor de Blaze- se presenta el más alto –Pero tú dime Springtrap-

-¿Springtrap?- pregunta Foxy curioso.

-Es porque soy el rey de las trampas de primavera, todos me apodaron como Springtrap por eso- dice él presumidamente.

-Bueno, un gusto, soy Tomas, pero díganme Foxy- dice Foxy ofreciendo su mano, Springtrap la recibió con gusto.

-¡Foxy!- se escucha el grito de una niña pequeña de cabello corto blanco, sus ojos eran dorados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, tenía una chamarra blanca con una franja rosa en medio, una falda blanca con bordes rosas, unas mayas rosa oscuro y unas botas blancas.

-¿Es tu hermana?- pregunta Chica emocionada.

-Sí, es ella- dice Foxy, su hermana corrió hasta él rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Mamá dijo que fuera a jugar contigo Foxy- dice ella abrazando a su hermano.

-Hola, me llamo Carol, pero me puedes decir Chica- dice Chica acercándose a la hermana menor de Foxy.

-Um… ho-hola, s-soy M-Megan- dice tímidamente la menor.

-Perdónala, es que nunca tuvo amigas, solo amigos- dice Foxy.

-¡¿Entonces seré tu primera amiga?!- dice emocionada Chica y luego toma las manos de Megan –Seremos las mejores amigas- dice emocionada, esto asusto por un segundo a Megan pero luego sonrió.

-¿Y-Y por qué t-te dicen C-Chica?- pregunta Megan.

-Bueno, tal parece que todos olvidan mi nombre y siempre empiezan "Oye… tú… em… tú chica"- imita Chica.

-¿E-Enserio?- dice Megan y baja la cabeza mientras miraba la cara de Chica.

-Sip, oye, ¿también te puedo decir Mangle?- pregunta Chica.

-S-Si quieres- dice Megan.

-Genial, pues ven Mangle, te enseñare lo que las amigas hacen- dice Chica y luego se acerca a Freddy -¿Qué hacen las chicas?- pregunta en un susurro.

-¿Va enserio?- pregunta Freddy mirando sarcástico a Chica.

-Lo digo enserio- dice Chica en un puchero.

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa cómo son las amigas?- pregunta Freddy.

-Porque tú eres listo y lees mucho- dice Chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo juega con tus juguetes- dice Golden.

-Gracias Goldie, al menos alguien si es de ayuda- dice Chica y se dirige a Mangle –Ven, vamos a jugar a mi casa- dice Chica y ambas niñas se van a una casa blanca con azul.

-¿Seguimos jugando?- pregunta Foxy mirando a los demás.

-Si- dice Freddy pero en eso una fuerte ventisca les pega con fuerza, se acercaba una tormenta de nieve.

-Mejor en otra ocasión, regresemos a casa- dice Golden temblando un poco por el frío.

-Bien, no vemos después chicos- dice Freddy y se va junto con su hermano a una casa verde con blanco.

-¡Adiós!- se despiden ambos chicos –Vamos a mi casa, no quiero estar solo- dice Springtrap, Foxy solo lo siguió a una casa marrón con amarillo. Al entrar Foxy vio las escaleras al segundo piso y 3 puertas, una del lado izquierdo del pequeño pasillo y otras 2 al lado derecho.

-Vamos a la sala, ahí tengo mis videojuegos- dice Springtrap entrando a la puerta del lado izquierdo.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunta Foxy.

-Papá trabaja y mamá murió cuando yo nací, pero papá no regresa hasta mañana en la mañana- dice Springtrap colocando un juego en una consola de color negro.

-¿Y con quien estas?- pregunta Foxy tomando uno de los mandos de la consola.

-Ahorita se supone que con mi hermano pero salió- dice Springtrap iniciando el juego, era uno de carreras.

-¿Tu hermano es…? Em…- Foxy bajo la mirada había olvidado su nombre.

-Blaze, pero prefiere que le digan Bonnie, no sé porque, pero según él, le causa nostalgia ese nombre- dice Springtrap, en eso, la luz se fue dejándolos a oscuras.

-Springtrap, ¿Cuándo regresa tu hermano?- pregunta Foxy algo asustado.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?- dice algo burlón Springtrap.

-S-Si, m-me da mucho m-miedo- dice Foxy comenzando a temblar.

-Tranquilo, ya no debe tardar- dice Springtrap tratando de calmar a Foxy, en eso se escucha que en la sala principal alguien entraba.

-Ciérrate porquería- se queja alguien.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- dice Springtrap, Blaze entró a la sala cubierto de nieve.

-También te quiero conejo- dice Blaze quitándose su abrigo morado y notando a Foxy temblando, él frunció el ceño y miro a Springtrap – ¿Otra vez estuviste viendo películas de terror?- pregunta.

-No, es solo que le da miedo la oscuridad- dice Springtrap.

-Ya veo- Blaze se acercó a Foxy y se incoo hasta estar a su altura –Hey Tomy, no te asustes- dice Blaze, Foxy lo miro de reojo mientras dejaba de temblar un poco, por alguna razón, la imagen de Blaze le tranquilizaba además de que sentía que ya lo conocía.

-¿M-Me puedes ha-hacer un cho-chocolate caliente?- dice Foxy aun algo nervioso.

-Claro Tomy, ¿quieres acompañarme a la cocina mientras lo preparo?- dice Blaze poniéndose de pie, los 3 fueron a la cocina donde había una mesa, Springtrap y Foxy se sentaron en está mientras Blaze iba por el chocolate.

-Oye Springy- Springtrap miro a Foxy -¿Ustedes habían visitado Inglaterra antes?- pregunta Foxy.

-No, ¿por qué preguntas?- dice Springtrap curioso.

-Es que… siento que ya los conozco pero no sé de donde- dice Foxy bajando la cabeza.

-Hablando de eso… pienso lo mismo, tu cara se me hace familiar de alguna parte- dice Springtrap pensando.

-Es porque ya se conocen- dice Blaze entrando con 3 tazas de chocolate caliente.

-¿De veras?- preguntan ambos chicos.

-Sí, fue hace ya mucho tiempo- dice Blaze sentándose junto con ambos chicos.

-¿Y cómo paso?- pregunto Foxy.

-Es una muy larga historia, pero ya verán, mañana les mostraré donde nos conocimos, y Foxy…- Foxy lo miro –Trae también a Mangle- dice Blaze.

-¿Cómo sabes que le digo así?- dice Foxy curioso.

-Por la misma razón en la que se cuándo naciste, que te gusta más que te llamen Foxy porque de cierta forma estas acostumbrado, que tu animal favorito es el zorro, tu color es el rojo y te gustan los piratas- dice Blaze, Foxy se quedó callado de la impresión.

-¿A dónde nos llevarás?- pregunta Springtrap curioso.

-Ya lo verán… y lleven también a Freddy, Golden y Chica- dice Blaze y toma de su chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunta Foxy.

-12, tú tienes 10 y en noviembre del próximo año, cumples 11 al igual que Springtrap, Freddy y Golden- dice Blaze.

-¿Cumplimos el mismo mes y año?- dice impresionado Foxy.

-También el mismo día- dice Blaze.

-Vaya… es como si hubiera una misma conexión- dice Foxy.

-Y la hay, pero mañana sabrán porque- Blaze saco su celular y miro la hora, luego miro la ventana y noto que la tormenta no cesaría hasta después de unas horas –Ya es algo tarde- miro a Foxy -¿Te quieres quedar a dormir aquí?- pregunta, Foxy lo miro unos segundas -Está bien, solo debo avisar a mamá- dice sacando su celular de última generación, ambos hermanos lo miraron con asombro.

-¿Ese es tu celular?- dice Springtrap impresionado.

-Sí, mi abuelo me lo dio para que siempre este en contacto con él- dice Foxy mandando un mensaje a su madre.

-¿A caso vienes de una familia rica?- dice Springtrap burlón.

-De hecho sí, mi tío es dueño de _"Fenix Co."_ y mi abuelo es dueño de una empresa de Festo allá en Inglaterra, así que se podría decir que soy de un **a familia millonaria- dice Foxy, era de esperar que ambos hermanos quedarán boquiabiertos con la pequeña información.**

 **-¿Entonces te quedas a dormir?- pregunta Blaze.**

 **-Sip… pero… no tengo mi pijama aquí- dice Foxy mirando a su taza medio llena de chocolate.**

 **-Tranquilo, yo te presto una- dice Springtrap y se bebe su chocolate de un sorbo para luego llevar a Foxy a su cuarto, este era medianamente grande, era de un color dorado y el suelo era de madera oscura, su cama se encontraba en una esquina con su mesa de noche a su lado y una lámpara con formas de conejos saltando en un campo, a su lado había un enorme armario negro con algunos detalles blancos, frente de la cama, pegado a la pared, había una pantalla plasma instalada en la pared y debajo de esta había un estante con videojuegos y una consola portátil.**

 **-Genial, es muy bonito tu cuarto- dice Foxy mirando todo lo que había en la habitación.**

 **-Lo sé, yo mismo lo arregle- dice Springtrap sacando de su armario una pijama de 2 piezas color amarillo –Ten, pruébalo- dice entregando la pijama, Foxy se quitó su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y luego trato de ponerse la pijama pero está le quedaba chica.**

 **-No me queda- dice Foxy sin poder cerrar la camisa de la pijama.**

 **-No creí que fueras más grande que yo- dice Springtrap rascándose la nuca.**

 **-¿Están bien?- pregunta Blaze entrando.**

 **-Oye Bonnie, ¿no tienes un pijama que le des a Foxy? Mi ropa le queda chica- dice Springtrap.**

 **-Claro, ven Foxy- dice Blaze y ambos caminan a la habitación de Blaze, está era azul cielo con algunas rayas moradas, el suelo era igual al de su hermano, su cama estaba pegada a la pared frente a la puerta justo en medio de la habitación, tenía 2 mesas de noche a sus lados, ambas con una lámpara y algunas fotos, a lado de la cama había una vieja computadora y a lado de esta se encontraba un armario, a lado de la puerta estaba instalada una pantalla plasma unida a la pared, en una de las paredes sin nada en lo absoluto había un gran tablero colgado en la pared con varios recortes de periódicos. Blaze camino a su armario y saco la pijama más pequeña que tenía, esta era de un tono café rojizo, Foxy camino a los recortes de periódico y miro de que trataban, la mayoría hablaba acerca de la 3ra guerra pero unos cuantos hablaban de la pizzería "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" y su antecesor "Fredbear Family Dinner".**

 **-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta Foxy tomando el pijama y poniéndose este, le quedaba un poco grande pero era de su tamaño.**

 **-Solo son noticias, cuando acabe la secundaria y preparatoria, quiero convertirme en un investigador- dice Blaze.**

 **-¿Cómo un detective?- pregunta Foxy.**

 **-Algo por el estilo- dice Blaze.**

 **-¿A dónde iremos mañana Blaze?- pregunta Foxy mirando una de las noticias.**

 **-Ya verás mañana, y dime Bonnie por favor- dice Blaze guardando algunas cosas que había sacado de su armario.**

 **-¿Dónde dormiré?- pregunta Foxy.**

 **-Con Springtrap, él tiene una cama matrimonial- dice Blaze corriendo a Foxy de su cuarto, Foxy camino hasta el cuarto de Springtrap y toco la puerta.**

 **-Pasa Foxy- dice Springtrap desde adentro, Foxy entró y noto que Springtrap ya había preparado la cama para que ambos puedan descansar. Sin decir nada, ambos se recostaron y se despidieron con un "Buenas noches" y se quedaron dormidos.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, los 3 salieron vestidos, Blaze le había prestado una camisa y pantalón a Foxy ya que su ropa estaba mojada gracias a la nieve que la había cubierto el día anterior y se había derretido.**

 **Foxy paso por Mangle y Chica las cuales, también durmieron juntas gracias a la tormenta, luego fueron por Freddy y Golden y luego se fueron caminando siguiendo a Blaze. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio abandonado y se notaba que se había incendiado anteriormente.**

 **-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunta nerviosa Mangle abrazando a Chica con algo de miedo.**

 **-"Fazbear's Fright: The horror atraction" o lo que queda de él- dice Blaze tirando unos cuantos tablones de madera, el edificio se veía inestable.**

 **-¿Qué le paso?- pregunta Freddy.**

 **-Se incendió hace 10 años, solo hubo una persona muerta pero hubo más almas dentro- dice Blaze entrando, los menores dudaron unos segundos y luego siguieron a Blaze el cual saco una linterna e ilumino el oscuro lugar, aún conservaba aquel peculiar olor a quemado, los 6 menores miraban el lugar con miedo, veían cómo es que algunos plásticos, metales y demás yacían derretidos por las paredes, entre ellas una figura morada que se había derretido y formado una figura escalofriante.**

 **-Que horroroso lugar- se queja Chica nerviosa.**

 **-Por aquí- dice Blaze abriendo una trampilla en el suelo de concreto que era lo único estable en el edificio, los chicos bajaron con cuidado de no caer o romper la escalera por la que bajaban, ya que no era muy profundo, no tardaron en bajar por estas, el lugar estaba oscuro y era silencioso, solo se escuchaban los pasos de los menores, una especie de radio descompuesta y algunas gotas cayendo de alguna parte, Foxy tomó el brazo de Bonnie, estaba aterrado y temblaba mucho hasta que suspiro y se calmó un poco**

 **-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Mangle asustada.**

 **-En el cuarto secreto, este lugar era antes una pizzería pero por algunas cosas, tuvieron que hacer un cuarto secreto donde ocultar algunas cosas que no querían que nadie encontrara. Cuando la última pizzería cerró, dejaron a los animatronicos ahí encerrados…- Blaze suspiro pesadamente -… ellos en todo ese tiempo buscaron la manera de ser libres hasta que un hombre llamado Vicent los destruyó y luego…- Blaze estaba nervioso.**

 **-Y luego murió ¿no?- pregunta Golden, Blaze lo miro y alumbró a los presentes que lo miraban curiosos.**

 **-Sí, precisamente eso- dice Blaze.**

-¿Por qué los destruyó?- pregunta Chica.

-Es una larga historia, pero resumiéndolo, él asesino a 8 niños en aquella pizzería, y esos 8 niños quisieron tomar venganza poseyendo a los animatronicos, ellos los atormentaron por mucho tiempo hasta que cerró la pizzería, aquel hombre volvió y destruyó lo que pudo de los animatronicos, pero las almas en pena de esos niños lo siguieron hasta que él en un intento de escapar, entro a un traje que lo mató… solo uno de los niños consiguió paz y los demás, incluyendo al asesino, buscaron a un chico que querían matar hasta que dieron con él e incendiaron la nueva atracción, todos consiguieron paz aquella vez- dice Blaze y alumbra un par de animatronicos destrozados, uno de ellos emitía un sonido de radio descompuesta, estaba destrozado y lo único que tenía estable de su traje era una cabeza de zorro blanco con partes blancas, luego había un niño con una sonrisa enorme de ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y vestido con una camisa de rayas al igual que su sombrero de hélice y unos pantalones negros, luego había un animatronico con forma de un pollo o pato de color amarillo con un mantel adornando su cuello, tenía unos ojos violeta y era el único traje completo con apenas algunos daños, a su lado estaba un oso café con moño y sombrero de copa negra y unos ojos zafiro, a este le hacía falta una oreja y le sobresalían varios cables por todo su cuerpo y luego había una especie de zorro, era el más dañado de todos, le hacía falta un brazo y su traje estaba destrozado, era de color café rojizo de ojos dorados y dientes afilados.

-¿Son los animatronicos?- pregunta Freddy mirando a cada uno de estos.

-Sí, estos son- dice Blaze.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunta Springtrap confundido.

-Cuando un alma muere, renace en un nuevo cuerpo de su misma especie, ellos lo hicieron- dice Blaze nostálgico.

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros somos ellos?- dice Golden mirando a los animatronicos.

-Exacto, me costó saberlo a mí, pero al final recordé que paso cuando estábamos dentro, lo gracioso era que yo antes era el menor y Foxy el mayor, pero luego todo cambio- dice Blaze.

-Si… lo recuerdo… pero creí que solo había sido un sueño… nosotros éramos los mejores amigos- dice Foxy ya calmado después de un rato.

-Si… pero aun lo podemos ser- dice Blaze.

-¿De veras Blaze?- dice Foxy feliz.

-Claro Tomy- dice Blaze. Después de un día de revelaciones y demás, todos volvieron a la residencia, ahora sabían quiénes eran y fueron, estaban decididos a corregir su vida y convertirla en lo que siempre anhelaron cuando los asesinaron en un pasado.

No sabían que su vida cambiaría por siempre…

Año 2032…

 _"Lo han logrado, el mundo está al borde de la destrucción a menos de que encuentren una manera de remediarlo. ¿De qué hablo? Como ya sabrán, Rusia mando hace ya un mes una bomba biológica con la cual destruyo a Francia._

 _Según varios investigadores, se á propagado lo que muchos de nosotros le teníamos miedo *interferencia* el fin del mundo"_

Habían pasado 4 años desde que se volvieron a conocer nuestros personajes, Blaze o ahora conocido como Bonnie, ya había conseguido los 16 años, Freddy, Golden, Springtrap y Foxy habían conseguido los 14 años y aunque parecía increíble, Foxy era el más alto y el que simulaba mayor edad que incluso Bonnie, Mangle y Chica ahora tenían 13 años y de las 2, Chica era la más desarrollada de las 2.

Todos eran felices, Foxy y Bonnie eran los mejores amigos; Freddy, Golden y Springtrap también eran muy buenos amigos y Chica y Mangle eran las mejores amigas.

Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, era una tarde fría de noviembre, los 7 iban caminando de regreso de la escuela, todos hablaban de cómo les había ido en aquel periodo escolar, Chica y Mangle iban excelente mientras que los demás con la única excepción de Bonnie, iban mal con sus calificación, al final prometieron esforzarse más **(Cosa que nunca hacemos cof cof cof)**.

Ellos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad y notaron que había un enorme embotellamiento en la carretera, esto llamó la atención de los 7 hasta que notaron como es que la policía iba pasando indicando a las personas alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que puedan.

Esto confundió a los chicos los cuales se detuvieron y miraron la situación hasta que un oficial se les acerco.

-Por favor, salgan de las calles- pidió el oficial.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Bonnie.

-Se lanzaran unas cuantas bombas para eliminar una plaga, deben evacuar las calles- indica el oficial, en eso, se escucha una explosión cerca de donde se encontraban. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, los 7 chicos entraron al primer edificio que tenían cerca junto con el oficial que le indico la situación.

-¿De qué clase de epidemia estamos hablando?- pregunta Foxy.

-¿Si ven las noticias?- pregunta el oficial.

-¿Entonces… la epidemia es de los zombis?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Aún no sabemos si son zombis, pero lo que sean, las balas no les afecta- dice el oficial.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar las explosiones más cerca y al notar algunos cuerpos siendo lanzados por el aire y cayendo al suelo inertes por unos segundos hasta que se levantan y empiezan a caminar, algunos a los negocios y otros por las calles. Todos miraban aterrados aquellas figuras desplazándose por la calle acercándose hasta varios negocios y una vez que llegaban y chocaban contra aquel vidrio o pared, comenzaban a golpear estas con fuerza perforándolos hasta que derribaban la pared o el vidrio entrando, la mayoría atacaba a las personas como si fueran caníbales pero algunos otros seguían adelante y derribaban las paredes. Algunas personas morían gracias a los infectados y los demás salían corriendo aunque se desmayaban al poco rato y caían al suelo.

Los sobrantes que se encontraban en silencio dentro de una cafetería miraban aterrados la escena hasta que notaron como es que los infectados comenzaban a acercarse a la cafetería donde se encontraban.

Foxy indico a sus amigos que retrocedieran y salieran por la parte trasera, algunas personas más hicieron lo mismo que ellos saliendo en silencio por la parte trasera.

-Hay que ocultarnos- dice Chica en un susurro, todos comenzaron a caminar tratando de no ser vistos por los infectados hasta que comenzaron a escuchar como derribaban una pared y rompían varios vidrios seguido de gritos de personas. Aun con el dolor del mundo, todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un edificio grande y se instalaron en el segundo piso por si en algún momento debían huir de ahí por la ventana y no se causaran heridas de gravedad.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta Springtrap mirando a sus compañeros, todos asienten en silencio.

-¿Q-Qué diablos e-está pasado?- dice Chica asustada.

-Una apocalipsis zombi, ¡Sí!- Golden sonrió con una cara de victoria, todos lo miraron extrañados por la actitud positiva de su amigo –Perdón, pero todo gamer ha soñado con una- dice Golden apenado por la infantil reacción que había hecho.

-¡¿Cómo estas feliz por esto?! En primera, no es como una apocalipsis zombi, los zombis morirían con las balas pero estos no lo hacen- dice Mangle enfadada por la actitud del rubio.

-Aún no sabemos de qué sea una o no- dice Bonnie.

-Debemos informarnos de alguna manera- dice Freddy mirando el lugar hasta que noto una radio a baterías –Servirá- dice Freddy encendiendo la radio, todas las señales mandaban el mismo mensaje.

-¿Quién tiene una radio así?- pregunta Foxy.

-Los ancianos, solo mira la decoración, es muy anticuada y sin estilo- dice Springtrap.

-Cállense, se escucha algo- dice Freddy callando a los 2 chicos.

 ** _-"Buena tarde ciudadanos de México, como ya se habrán dado cuenta varios de ustedes sobrevivientes, se está tratando de eliminar la plaga conocida como "zombi", se les informa que estas cosas son inmunes a las armas de plomo y armas blancas, tienen una coraza gruesa y casi impenetrable y tienen una fuerza como para destruir concreto, se les recomienda refugiarse en un lugar que tenga metal para evitar que estos entren y que tengan una salida de emergencia por si estos entran._**

 ** _Se está investigando alguna manera de eliminar esta plaga por las corporaciones principales como "Fenix Co." Y "CookieMistery Co."_**

 ** _Si tienen la oportunidad de investigar a los infectados sin ser detectados, háganlo, hay una escasa información acerca de estas cosas pero se puede confirmar que se mantengan alejados de estos._**

 ** _Esos es todo, mandaremos más información dentro de una hora, sigan en contacto con nosotros en 'Radio Potato Life'"-_** después de esa información, la radio se apagó, todos estaban preocupados, tenían miedo de que esa epidemia acabará con ellos.

La vida nunca les dejaría en paz, siempre tendrían que sobrevivir como pudieran, y ahora tenían una nueva misión de supervivencia.

Sabían que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, tenían que moverse para sobrevivir, pero por ahora descansarían hasta tener más información.

La vida sería diferente ahora, un paso en falso y su vida podía acabar en un segundo, todos sabían que hacer pero tenían miedo de hacerlo mal.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Bueno superviviente, lo dejamos por ahora, se que aun no te digo nada pero aun tenemos un par de años para que pase así que no preocupes, ya lo seguiremos en otro momento lector, por ahora descansa soldado, mañana será un nuevo día.**

 **Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


End file.
